Rain Check
by Elitemoocow
Summary: First kisses are something special. Kissing in the rain? Extra special.


"He wrapped her in his arms and their lips connected, the two melting into each other as rain cascaded down them," Cupid read aloud. She sat in the big plush chair by the window of the coffee shop. "Their kiss, their first kiss was one of magic and excitement. No other love had existed before or ever again." Setting her book down she looked at her friends expectantly.

What she expected and what she got were two different reactions. Her expectations were that they would applaud, showering her with adoration of her words. A gift to romance and love itself. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a little. A lot, actually. But Cupid thought at least there would be some nice words.

Briar looked unimpressed. "You may be the child of a love god, Cupe, but _oh my fairy-godmother_ that was bad." She took her a sip from her latte as she pushed up her sunglasses. Hopper and Cedar chuckled and gave each other knowing looks.

"Well, who asked you anyways?" Cupid huffed. Her wings fluttered with indignation. "You're not exactly queen of all things romantic." Her pouty face was only emphasized further by her obnoxiously loud slurping of her drink.

"Cupid, you know I can not tell a lie," Cedar interjected. She placed a hand comfortingly on the girl's knee. "But that was just not right." A gasp from the pink-haired girl garnered another chuckle from Hopper, who was promptly thwacked on the shoulder by the resident narcoleptic.

"It's just that kissing in the rain would be a mess," she explained. "Water would be everywhere, and frankly, just seems like a big no to me." Briar nodded in agreement. Cupid rolled her eyes, and turned to Hopper.

"Well? What do you think about it?" Her already large blue eyes appeared to increase in size as she looked pleadingly at the prince. Hopper could swear he saw her pupils thud to the rhythm of a heartbeat.

After what felt like centuries Hopper finally answered. "Weeell, it seems romantic." An excited jump from Cupid and the sudden spilling of her drink startled the four. Napkins were placed and the mess quickly disposed of.

"But!" A pair of wings drooped. "I've personally never had a kiss in the rain, so I don't really know if it's practical like Cedar said." Two wings perked up slightly. "So I guess we'll never know the answer to that!" The wings drooped again.

The topic changed to Briar's next party, Cedar's latest art project, general school gossip. Eventually they parted ways. The whole subject of kissing in the rain drifted away, to be forgotten and never looked upon ever again... for now.

Hopper and Dexter had been dating for almost a month now and still haven't kissed. Not that Hopper was in a rush to get kissed—he'd gotten plenty of kisses when he was a frog, thank you very much. But he wasn't _not_ in a rush to get kissed. Just to know what it felt like. If kissing was really as a romantic a gesture as Headmaster Grimm and the movies and the books and the shows made it out to be.

He sat outside The Glass Slipper, lamenting about his "dilemma" as Ashlynn put together the sale sign. "Kissing isn't the end all, be-all, Hopper," Ashlynn chided gently. "Maybe Dexter wants to take it slow and steady. If anything that's even more romantic." She sighed dreamily.

The redhead mumbled under his breath something about Ashlynn and Hunter kissing on the first date, but she didn't hear him. She placed a reassuring hand on his head as he groaned aloud once more.

Two months in and there was a storm brewing; figuratively and literally. Hopper was really enjoying his time with Dexter. But he didn't know if this relationship was going anywhere. Two months and the closest he's gotten to swapping saliva was when he "accidentally" dropped his straw on the ground and they had to share one. He considered asking Dexter about it point-blank, but decided against it.

Hopper was out on the terrace, grudgingly petting a dove. There were dark clouds over his head in both ways. Another rumble in the sky scared off his terrace companion, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Dexter was in his room, ranting to his roommate about his dilemma. "I've never kissed anyone before what if he thinks I'm a bad kisser and breaks up with me! Wait, that's a lie. I kissed my Aunt Glamourous before. Well, I didn't kiss her it was more like she kissed me. But how do you even bring it up? Do you announce what you're going to do? Do you surprise them with it? That seems a bit wrong since they didn't consent to the kiss but—"

A big piece of log hitting the wall shut him up. Hunter was pretty tired of this whole thing. The two princes went on their first date two months ago, and he had had to listen to Dexter spiel endlessly about wanting to kiss Hopper ever since. Now with Dex going full-on panic mode, he thought wood carving would alleviate his migraine. He was wrong.

"Dex, you're a really cool guy and awesome roommate," Hunter said. "But you're worried about nothing. Literally _nothing_." He looked his roommate straight in the eye, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "Hopper isn't going to break up with you if you were a bad kisser. He's dealt with you for two months now. I think you'll be fine."

Dexter's crooked smile graced his face. "But how do I do it? Do I—"

Once again, Hunter cut off his roommate. A large, surprisingly soft finger pressed against his lips as Hunter shushed him. "No, no. No more of this. Now go and kiss that redhead before I do it myself." Dexter's eyes widened—partially for shock at his roommate's words, and partially because Hunter's meaty hand gave his behind a firm pat, pushing him on his way.

It was like a scene in the movies. Two lovers standing at a distance. Wind blowing dramatically between them. Their eyes meet. Tentatively, they start towards each other. They run towards each other music swelling. Hopper leaps into Dexter's arms, their faces mere centimeters away from each other. Their lips touch, shyly at first, then full on kissing. The heavens open up, as the tears of angels descended upon them. Rain cascaded down their faces, their clothes; but neither of them cared. This was their moment, their first kiss. And it was absolutely magical.

…Or at least that's what it felt like. In reality, Dexter politely tapped Hopper on the shoulder, awkwardly announced that he was going to kiss him, and then they kissed. Rain did start to fall, but it was a torrential downpour. The rain pummeled down on their heads, hair getting in their faces. The couple ran for cover under the safety of the school building laughing the whole while.

"For first kisses," Hopper sputtered, pushing his curly locks out of his face. "That was pretty nice." Dexter laughed and shook out the water from his hair. His glasses slipped off, unleashing his sparkling blue eyes. The redhead stared, entranced by the beauty of the taller brunette before him. He looked up into the sapphire eyes realizing how close their bodies were to each other.

Their breaths were warm and contrasted against the cold rain on the other's face. Dexter's hands placed themselves on the shorter boy's hips, drawing the pair even closer than before. Just as their lips were about to touch, Hopper cried out.

"Wait!" His freckled cheek smushed against Dexter's mouth. They held that position as he awkwardly dug around his pocket. Hopper let out a tiny happy noise as he pulled out his phone. A few swipes and a picture was taken of the two. A drenched, awkward picture. A picture that was sent to Cupid and Briar, captioned: So. Romantic. !

The glasses-wearing prince chuckled, rolling his eyes. Using one hand, the other still on Hopper's hips, Dexter took the phone away and put it in his back pocket. "You all done?" Hopper nodded vigorously. Blush stained his face. "Everyone is updated about our relationship and our kiss?" Hopper nodded again. "Good. 'Cause I'm about to do it again."

Dexter pulled Hopper in close, lifting the frog prince slightly onto his toes. Their lips glanced, heads somewhat tilted. Lips finally met, their second kiss just as magical as the first. They sunk into the kiss, arms wrapped around each other; the sound of the storm and Hopper's message alerts going haywire was their only soundtrack.


End file.
